Go for the Green
Go for the Green is the fourth episode of Power Rangers RPM. The episode introduces the Series Green technology and the fifth member to the RPM team, Ziggy Grover. Synopsis The Rangers begin to search for a candidate for the Ranger Series Green. After auditioning several colorful candidates they give up. After Ziggy's past catches up to him he encounters a young woman who seems perfect, however, the candidate is not all she seems to be. Plot Ziggy holds an audition for the Green Ranger, with many candidates who may not be appropriate for the position of a rangers such as a mime, ventriloquist, stilt walker and child's party entertainer. The judges, Scott, Flynn and Summer are not impressed. Meanwhile, Doctor K has Dillon on a rotating disc as she explains to Dillon how the Ranger's special bio-energy field attacks work, and how his should work. Back at the Green Ranger auditions, Scott, Summer and Flynn are none too impressed with any of the "candidates" Ziggy has gathered. When Ziggy is given one more shot, he goes out to the hall only to find Fresno Bob & his enforcers. It seems Ziggy is a bit in debt to Bob. General Shifter and General Crunch unveil the Subterranean Plutonic Gopher Bot. They state that it will dig under the city's defenses, but once inside it will still have to battle the Rangers. Venjix explains he plans to attack the Rangers from the inside. Bob tells his boys to go ahead and beat Ziggy up for his debt, but he is suddenly saved by a woman whistling "The Farmer in the dell" in a very creepy way. She beats up Bob's lackeys, leaving them to run away. Once they leave, Ziggy realizes that Tenaya is the perfect person to be the Green Ranger. She auditions to be the Green Ranger and is accepted. After completing the tests, the Rangers find Tenaya is perfect to be the Green Ranger. Ziggy goes to get the Morpher from Doctor K, so that Tenaya can activate the DNA bonding sequence. Doctor K informs Ziggy to protect that Morpher with his life. The Corinth City Guard scans Tenaya to make sure she's not a Venjix spy. But of course when they soon discover that she is in fact a Venjix machine, Tenaya 7 takes them out. When Ziggy returns and sees that Tenaya 7 is actually one of Venjix's creations. She manifests into her true form and Ziggy sees this and runs off, and gets on a bike. Tenaya lifts up his bike and he asks her what she is, she recites a long speech about her duty as a Venjix Attack Bot, and Ziggy tells her it was a rhetorical question. Meanwhile, Scott, Flynn and Summer return to find the guard regaining consciousness after being attacked. Ziggy informs Doctor K from a clothes line and hides from Tenaya who is after him. Dillon tells him that he's on his way to help him, and to buy himself some time. The Rangers are back at the base, upset over the Green Ranger Morpher being unsecured. But then they're alerted to a seismic disturbance. When Tenaya 7 catches up with Ziggy, he manages to escape. In order to buy himself some time, he goes to the track to find Fresno Bob. He gives him the bag that he was carrying the Green Ranger Morpher in.Tenaya 7, however, is not far behind and when she arrives, she fights for the bag, giving Ziggy a chance to escape. Ziggy runs off with the morpher, but Tenaya tries to take it from him by force. Dillon comes in and they try to run her over with his car, but Tenaya jumps on top of the hood. They don't manage to get too far, as Tenaya 7 attacks them. She manages to beat Dillon, and then start fighting Ziggy over control of the Morpher. In order to protect the Morpher, Ziggy does the only thing he can, he morphs and bonds his DNA with it, becoming the Green Ranger. The Black Ranger comes to the rescue with his Rocket Blaster. After being defeated, Tenaya 7 informs them that the Gopher Bot has all ready entered the city. Green and Black rush to the forest. They deploy their weapons, Rocket Blaster and Turbo Axe and attack the earth right as the Gopher Bot passed by underneath, forcing him out of the ground. The other Rangers show up to help, and are surprised to find the Green Ranger hiding behind a tree. Before the Rangers can destroy the Gopher Bot, he buries them in dirt and escapes to the city.Ranger Operator Series Green & Ranger Operator Series Black follow the bot to the city and start fighting him with their weapons, though Ziggy is still getting use to being a Ranger. The two Rangers use their Turbo Plasma Launcher to take down the Gopher Bot. Venjix activates the Download, making the Gopher Bot large. The Red, Blue & Yellow Rangers form the High Octane Megazord to take him on. And with the Super saber the bot is destroyed. Back at the base,Dillon and Ziggy reveal the identity of the Green Ranger to the others. The others aren't too excited about this development. Dillon has his excuses, saying that Doctor K told him to do whatever it took to protect the powers from evil and bonding with it himself was the only way he could do that. Doctor K states he has to do lots of training. The gang leaves as Ziggy thinks chicks will dig the outfit. Cast *Eka Darville as Scott Truman (Red RPM Ranger) *Ari Boyland as Flynn McAllistair (Blue RPM Ranger) *Rose McIver as Summer Landsdown (Yellow RPM Ranger) *Milo Cawthorne as Ziggy Grover (Green RPM Ranger) *Daniel Ewing as Dillon (Black RPM Ranger) *Olivia Tennet as Doctor K (Voice) *Andrew Laing as Venjix (Voice) *Charlie McDermott as General Crunch (Voice) *Mark Mitchinson as General Shifter (Voice) *Adelaide Kane as Tenaya 7 *??? as Subterranean Plutonic Gopher Bot (Voice) *James Gaylyn as Colonel Mason Truman (Credit only) *Damien Avery as Corporal Hicks *John Sumner as Fresno Bob *Ming-Jen Huang as Ventriloquist *Leand Macadaan as Scorpion Henchman Cells *Ranger Operator Series Red - Engine Cell #1 Eagle Racer (x2 - In Nitro Blaster and Eagle Racer) *Ranger Operator Series Blue - Engine Cell #2 Lion Hauler (x2 - In Nitro Blaster and Lion Hauler) *Ranger Operator Series Yellow - Engine Cell #3 Bear Crawler (x2 - In Nitro Blaster and Bear Crawler) *Ranger Operator Series Green - Engine Cell #4 Tail Spinner (x2 - In Nitro Blaster and Turbo Plasma Launcher) *Ranger Operator Series Black - Engine Cell #5 Wolf Cruiser (In Nitro Blaster) Notes *Debut of Ziggy as Ranger Green. *When the guards scan Tenaya, their machine comes up with a positive for Venjix technology, and one comments that it has been giving many 'false' reading. This foreshadows the revelation further in the series that Venjix has an army of hybrids like Tenaya and Dillon planted within the city. *Tanaya calls Fresno Bob "Jabba" a reference to the famed gangster Jabba the Hutt from the film series. *Ziggy criminal's past history starts in this episode, and it is further developed in the episodes "Ranger Green" and "Run Ziggy Run". *This marks the first major appearance of Tenaya 7. *This is a direct continuation of episode 3. See Also (Green RPM Ranger debut) (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:RPM Category:New Power Ranger Episode